The Making of a Queen
by ggff-fan
Summary: 'With Serena gone, Constance needed a new Queen. Who better than the former's best friend and current girlfriend of the handsome UES King' Short one shot from before the show's timeline of how Blair claimed the role of Queen after Serena disappeared.


Hello! I am so so so terribly sorry that I am the most rubbish person ever and haven't updated MSA in a long time, I hope to soon, but exams are just over and a ridiculously busy summer ahead is planned :/ so no promises. But I do intend to continue to write the story as soon as I find time (and maybe a little inspiration which has been lacking of late with lots of my favorite shows off air.)

In the meantime, here's a one shot and idea I've had for quite a while, I actually found this, which I had written almost a year ago, and made a few changes. It was originally gonna be a multi chap but I figured I was in no position to start another of those. The title says it all really and deals with Blair's reaction to Serena's disappearance so is a little before the show's timeline. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, obviously I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I will -<em>

Blair hung up the phone for the last time, she was sick of hearing Serena's answer phone, sick of leaving her unreturned messages, sick of Serena not getting back to her. Serena wasn't to be found, or more to the point, she didn't want to be found, that much was obvious. Constance opened a new term today, and after a holiday of searching, Blair finally realised her best friendwas not returning for it. A rare moment in Blair Waldorf's life, she had to admit defeat.

Sighing as she let her phone fall from her hand, she turned to glance at her vanity mirror from her bed, almost afraid of what she would find. Blair winced as she saw her reflection, she looked awful and she knew it. A pale face, red eyes and an un-Waldorflike messy bun greeted her. Grimacing as she shook out her limp curls, Blair made a mental note to make an appointment with her hairdresser, fast. In fact she needed a full makeover. She knew full well that how she presented herself today would come to define her character for the remainder of her time at Constance.

Blair sat at her vanity, surrounded by an array of make up, her hand hovered over her tray of lipsticks. Pink? No, too childish. Dark purple? Ew, she shuddered, too retro. Finally, her fingers picked up a deep crimson shade. Slowly and carefully, she filled her lips in and gave herself a little pout in the mirror. Yes, she had found the one.

Next, she plugged in her curling iron, she was going to look flawless. Wary of burning herself, she carefully teased each strand into a perfect ringlet until each dark curl was to her liking. Sitting back to take a look, her hair now framed and emphasised her heart-shaped face.

Moving on, her eyes, a result of her father's sudden decision to come out the closet and move to France with Roman, Serena's disappearance and Nate's sudden distancing himself from her, were not their usual selves. She flicked on some mascara and a quick touch of eyeliner - she didn't want to overdo it, natural was a good look for her, Nate had always said her lack of heavy make up was what distinguished her from the other girls. Her complexion, which was fair by nature had paled from worry, yet when she looked again into the mirror, she didn't see the face from just 10 minutes ago. She now saw a fierce visage, with ruby red lips and flowing dark brown hair, her chocolate eyes seemed to make a statement on her pale face, a face you wouldn't mess with.

Her lips curved, she'd struck a precious balance between dark and light, in most attempts it usually failed people, but Blair had managed it. Yet something was missing, she sat studied her reflection for some time, something wasn't quite right. Tilting her head to the side, a flash of red caught her eye, a dark headband with a large bow. She placed it carefully amongst her curls and looked to the mirror once again, finally allowing herself a satisfied smile, perfect.

With Serena gone, Constance needed a new Queen. Who better than the former's best friend and current girlfriend of the handsome UES King? After all, it was common knowledge that Blair had been the real queen behind Serena's image, she'd been the one to shut down the attempted take-down's, to administer punishment where she deemed fit, Blair scoffed at the idea that Serena could have survived even a fraction of the time she did without her. With this in mind, Blair resolved it was her duty as best friend to take over the kingdom and ensure it's smooth running.

Donning her conservative but flattering choice of uniform for the day, Blair headed out, heels echoing loudly on the marble floor, optimistic for the first time in a long while. The UES had waited long enough to see how Blair Waldorf would deal with Serena's disappearing act and the scandal surrounding her father, she would show them something worth the wait. She couldn't help but hope that Nate would appreciate her new look and that it would bring his mind back to her, to them, as it seemed to have wandered as of late.

Nate strolled casually through Central Park, he really should be getting ready for school, but these days he just didn't care. Most of his thoughts revolved around Serena, then guilt led him to Blair. Blair, who was sweet and tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend, and she'd succeeded, things had been perfect - until _that_ night. It was beyond Nate's power, he couldn't stop thinking about her, why had she left? Was it him? At least Blair had been too upset to notice him being just a bit too concerned about Serena, he put it down to being childhood friend's, but something nagged at him, telling him it was more than that.

His phone bleeped, he sighed, if it was another Gossip Girl blast posing the question of whether Serena would return for school, he didn't know what he'd do. He was certain enough she was gone for good, probably driven away by guilt, and he definitely did not need Gossip Girl rubbing it in with every other blast.

**C u at school? Love you xxxxxxx – B**

He considered facing her then, but he knew all he'd see was that mane of blonde hair.

**No, sry, raincheck, not feeling too gr8. Xx – N**

**Hope ur okay! I'll get Chuck to collect ur work and i'll bring it to u 2nite :) love you xxxxxx – B**

The reply came too quickly, or was just too sweet, whatever it was, Nate couldn't stand it. Switching off his phone, he continued his destination-less walk.

Blair slid her phone into her bag and stared hard out the window of the car, admittedly she was disappointed Nate would not be there to witness her unveiling her new look, but that couldn't be helped and the show must go on regardless, she only hoped that he was okay and hadn't caught anything too serious.

As the car rolled up to the school gates, she checked her mirror a final time and smiled. As quick as the smile had appeared, it was replaced by a smirk, one that empowered her and made her feel confident. She decided then and there that she would be an untouchable queen...that was where Serena's weakness had lay, she too easily gave room for the others to rise. Blair had come to learn that in a closed environment like Constance, 'the others' would take whatever opportunities were presented to them. Blair would not allow that, any sort of rebellion would be crushed small and those partaking punished accordingly. Sometimes, ruthlessness was a necessity.

She stepped out the car and took a look around. She smiled very slightly, satisfied, good; the Steps were empty, just waiting for a new Queen. As she contemplated her next actions, she felt eyes on her and heard someone approach from behind. Hoping it was Nate surprising her, she fixed a brilliant smile on her face and turned around –

'Well, that's quite a dazzling reception.'

'Oh.' The smile fell immediately, 'Obviously that wasn't meant for you Bass, did the whores give you a day off?' She asked bitingly, but the hint of humour was not lost on him.

'Well, _Waldorf, _I heard you'd been lonely since Serena left, and I was going to offer you the job.' He sent her a playful wink and took in her appearance. 'By the way, I love the new look...fierce.'

Blair made a face that clearly displayed her distaste but which didn't hide her satisfaction at his latter comment.

'In case you hadn't noticed, Nate and I have been together since before you lost you're virginity, which I'm sure is common knowledge, was a long time ago.' At that, Chuck let out a small chuckle.

'Something I am _very_ proud of. Oh yes, dear Nathaniel, where is his mind at? He barely made an appearance at the party in my suite on Saturday...' he trailed off, catching the expression on Blair's face, which was one of confusion.

'Your party?' She concealed the surprise well, but not enough to escape his notice, 'Yes, he probably felt unwell or something. He's not feeling himself today and has taken the day off, I'm surprised he hasn't informed you himself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a place to claim.' She nodded towards her destination and giving Chuck a sharp smile, she turned and marched towards the Steps.

Chuck stood staring after her, so her and Nate were having issues, he'd need to have a chat with him, and soon, time for Nate to get over the events of the Shepherd Wedding and move on. He wasn't even here to support Blair's stake for queen. Chuck smiled as he watched Blair perch herself primly near the top of the Step, it didn't look like she needed Nate's support anyway. He took a moment to appreciate her new look, and concluded that she'd really outdone herself this time, with her red lips she looked stunningly dangerous and exuded superiority.

Blair settled herself contentedly on the Steps as the girls, soon to be her _minions,_ flocked towards her. Penelope sat herself a step above Blair, eying her with obvious distaste.

'Oh great, B, welcome back.' She drawled in a bored tone, obviously attempting to assert authority over Blair.

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she was, after all, a proper lady.

'Yes, _P, _shrewdly observed. Now if you don't mind, you're blocking my sun.'

Blair looked pointedly down a few steps, waiting for Penelope to get the hint. She didn't have to wait long, Penelope opened her mouth as if to object, but with both Kati and Is avoiding her eye, she thought better of it and picking up her bag and yoghurt, she set herself down two steps.

'Better.' Blair smiled as she dipped her spoon into her yoghurt.

'So Blair...' Kati began cautiously, 'Have you heard from Serena yet? Only we need to begin recruiting for this term, especially as we lost Sophie to England.'

Blair dismissed the concern with a wave of her hand, 'Sophie can easily be replaced, and unless she returns with either a prince or lord in tow, the replacement shall be permanent. Bring me the profiles of any newcomers to Constance this term.' She looked around at the sea of faces that struggled to conceal their shock.

'Of course, but...' Is pressed on warily with the question they were all very aware had been left unaddressed, 'what about S?'

'Serena is taking an indefinite leave from the throne.' Blair replied firmly, smiling dangerously and daring any of them to challenge her. When no one did, she allowed herself a satisfied smirk. 'Now, how about those profiles?' She smiled sweetly as Kati fumbled through her bag for the files. 'Oh, and P' She turned her gaze onto the brunette with a not-so-sweet smile, for her to think she could lay claim on the throne in Serena's absence was laughable and it seemed she had to be reminded of that. 'I'm thirsty, get me a drink from the vendor will you?' Blair suppressed a grin as Penelope reluctantly took the two dollar bill offered by her and headed to complete the task set.

Chuck, who had been stood nearby and had witnessed the entire exchange, along with most of the crowds by the Steps, caught Blair's gaze as she sat back, satisfied and surveyed the area. When she held his gaze, he offered her a single nod of approval at the feat she had just accomplished and had made look so easy, accompanied by a smirk that matched her own. Blair returned the look with equal vigour, she may already be Queen B to the King, but Chuck was undoubtedly the true ruler over the UES and her allegiance with him guaranteed her Queen status over the UES a degree of security that could not be gained anywhere else. He wielded enormous amounts of power and influence which was what made him someone to be extremely wary of - that, and his wickedly scheming mindset. Even if, unlike Blair, he preferred to do his work under the radar, the two were dangerously alike and in some strange inexplicable way, Blair was glad it was he, and not Nate, who was present. Chuck had always understood this darker, more ambitious side of Blair Waldorf.

'Here.' The connection between Blair and Chuck was broken as Penelope handed her a cool bottle of water.

'Thanks.' Blair smiled down, almost patronizingly, at her, 'Keep the change, P.' The other minions tittered as Penelope sat down looking suitably horrified.

'Now, where were we?' Blair took one of the files Kati offered her, upon opening it she shook her head immediately, 'No no no, she won't do, if you knew the slightest thing about business Kati, you'd know her father's company is in trouble, I doubt she'll be at Constance for long, do do your research thoroughly.'

Chuck turned his attention away from the scene on the Steps and headed towards St. Jude's, the current conversation was of little interest to him as he was certain Blair would give him a run down of potential candidates later that day, no doubt to gain his opinion of them. For between the two of them, they now had the UES at their feet and Blair was fully aware of this. She recognized and relished power when she had it, a trait that had escaped Serena but was very much found in Chuck. He had always thought this particular role of royalty was far better suited to Blair than her blonde sidekick. Chuck smiled to himself, confident that he had just witnessed the making of a true UES Queen, one worthy of pledging his allegiance to.

* * *

><p>If you get to this this message, thank you for reading the whole thing :) any thoughts and comments are appreciated, thank you!<p>

Ingrid x


End file.
